Unworldly Warriors
by Lux-9
Summary: A Sequel to A Brief Respite. Caius and Lightning rant out their previous events to their companions. Taking in advices, and coming up with new strategies to best each other.. But what happens when they face each other- AGAIN? a CaiusXLightning oneshot.


**A/N:** I would first of all like to thank all my reviewers from **A Brief Respite**, they were the main reason of why I decided to write this as a sequel. So inspirational, you guys!~ ^o^ ***HEART***

Anyway, enough talk!

You must **R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> [Square Enix] ftw! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Unworldly Warriors<strong><span> . : . ~<span>****

A petite-framed woman with long and sleek silver hair set a furry mat on the ground as a seating spot on Oerba.

Kneeling down to pat on it, she shivered before tossing in two pieces of lumber on the bonfire she prepared.

A sigh escaped her before she sat on her knees on the furry cloak.

Night time quickly draped upon her, and she was beginning to wonder why her companion decided to take so long again in Valhalla.

A Bahamut's cry echoed from afar- _His_ Bahamut, to be specific.

And she knew he was here.

She looked at the nearby bushes as the man walked past them.

He stopped, and nodded to her in greeting, then came and sat besides her.

She knew he was tired.

So, she stayed silent and awaited him to talk about it.

"That woman is as restless as ever." He started.

He sighed and shook his head, placing his elbow against his knee.

"Not once have I ever felt as humiliated..." He continued.

The bonfire's light reflected against his handsome face.

He leaned back and waved his free hand out; "I always ask myself: "Why do I involve myself in a duel that always ends fruitlessly? Why?"

The woman stared blankly at the fire; "It is not like you to give up..."

Caius sighed and looked at her over his muscular shoulder; "I am aware, but..."

"What seems to be the matter, Caius?" She finally asked.

Again, he sighed, but more deeply this time.

He looked down and..

Okay.

Yoel could be wrong, but...

"Caius," She started- blinking; "Are you...blushing?"

The immortal warrior widened his eyes for a bit, then scoffed- looking over his right shoulder-away from the Pulsian Seerress: "The warrior of the Goddess..._kissed_ me..."

Yoel widened her hazel eyes a bit and drew her eyebrows together.

He sniffed.

Her small lips parted; "Caius?"

He turned at her and dropped his head on her bare shoulder- dry-crying.

"I memorized the entire time line!" He exclaimed; "But why did I miss this one part?"

Yoel blinked in confusion and as she went to pat his shoulder, he parted away and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows; "Yoel. Is it true?" He started.

She drew her eyebrows together; "...?"

He backed away and sat on his knees closely across from the petite-framed woman; "That I am not a real man?"

Now, she shot her eyes open; "What? Of course you are!"

His lips trembled like a child's, and he faced downward- settling his hands by his sides.

His long velvety purple hair bellowed slowly with the wind.

The woman stood on her knees so she can reach out to his shoulder, and she mind-noted how tall he is.

But then again, it could just be that she was too short.

He peeked at her through his bangs meekly.

She carried a concerned look.

"Tell me what happened." She said.

Caius cleared his throat, then shook his head, not knowing where to start.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach- Valhalla<strong>

"Where do I even begin..." The pink haired woman started.

Etro's knight and her Eidolon were seated by the beautiful crystal laden beach.

They were watching the peaceful waves stretching out at the almost damp sands- all the while gifting it with small glowing crystals.

Odin had his master sit on his cape on the sand, while he sat next to her hugging his knee and listening to her.

It was nothing new.

Lightning loves watching the beautiful beach after another intense brawl with her fated rival- it always seemed to ease her worries, and keep her relaxed.

It helped keep her mind off of him.

Odin knew she hated talking about him, but he always listened.

No matter how sentimental it may sound, Odin is the only one that understands Lightning in this world.

Unbelievable as it may sound, but her rival understands her too well, as well.

Of course, those were both in a very different level and standpoints.

But nevertheless, Odin is the only one that Lightning speaks so much to.

There's only so much to what the pink haired warrior might say- but when it came to rants, and indulging in conversation, it was always Odin.

There was her sister, Serah, but that was a different story.

"This beach is beautiful..." She started- already shrugging what she had in mind to talk about first.

Odin nodded agreeably.

"If humans lived by here, it wouldn't stay like this." She went on.

She nodded at the crystals; "The crystals'd be gone, and its luster will away."

Odin shot her a glance, then looked back at the beach.

He was honestly intrigued at what went by his master's mind.

He'd ask her, but he was forever a listener.

"I wonder how Serah is..." She started lowly.

Odin looked at her.

Her eyelids had draped halfway and she looked concerned; "They were here earlier, but then... they disappeared somewhere." She finished.

She steeled herself and grit her teeth- fidgeting.

She threw her fists by her sides and looked at Odin; "It was that bastard's doing! If he keeps up with his meddling, I'm going to- _Tch_..." Her shoulders settled, and she turned to look back at the beach- hugging her knees to her chest- all the while looking somewhat cute.

"Its no use. No matter what I do, he just keeps coming back." She pouted her lips and sighed deeply; "Why does he?" She questioned- averting her gaze around the beach- as if searching for answers.

"Its like... No matter what I do, I just can't-" She stopped as she looked at Odin, then shook her head.

"No. I'm not having doubts in my skills, its just.." She cut her self by scoffing lightly.

Then, recalling what her rival said, she hugged her knees to her chest tighter- burring her face in.

Odin could be hallucinating, but he could have sworn he'd seen a pink blush powder her cheeks earlier.

"Hey, Odin..." She started- mumbling.

"Do you see me as... non feminine?" She asked lowly- slowly looking at him.

Odin backed his head away in surprise, then immediately shook his head no.

"Really..._heh._" But it didn't come out sounding like a question as it came out low and tired.

A moment passed by of silence, and they both gazed at the glowing beach.

"You know, he called you a unicorn..."

Odin snapped his head towards her to a 'WHAT?'

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Oerba...<strong>

"I understand that battles with Etro's Champion enthrall you, and..."

As the silver haired woman continued to advise him, Caius' mind was elsewhere.

He thought of ways that he could punish his rival for all she'd done and said to him.

"...you hold a great respect towards her. You always tell me of how much her skills in battle impress you..."

The purple haired man tilted his head to the side and faced his eyes skyward in thought- as if searching for the perfect treatment to deal with all this.

"Caius, there is another way to deal with this than just fighting..."

He recalled the feel of her lush lips against his, and his face began to heat up, and so did his body beneath his armor.

His hand unwillingly found its way to his neck, and he tugged at his collar.

'Was that a strategy?' He questioned.

"Therefore, I think the conclusion to this is that you might have developed further feelings for her, and you should embrace that."

He nodded to himself; 'Clever~'

"...She is a woman with class. You must be thankful that it is not some piece of tail from Pulse- Oop! _That's where I'm from..._- But never mind that, Caius! All I am saying is..."

Caius placed a hand on his chin; 'Maybe I could...'

"The fighting must stop, Caius. The world would be a much better place if you-"

"I GOT IT!" Caius stood up- surprising the petite woman whom stared up at him in confusion.

Caius smirked; "I am going to passionately kiss the warrior Goddess, and we will see who the real man is!"

For a second as Yuel smiled, her smile immediately dispensed to an unimpressed look as Caius drew out his weapon.

"Caius, I don't think you should-"

"She will not know what hit her." He went on- grinning; "Now is the time, for her and I to finally merge, and rejoice!"

Yuel stood up and put her hand out; "Caius..."

"Bahamut!" He called out and began running back to his Eidolon.

"Caius, wait! You must not fight her!"

But he was already up in the air on his Bahamut.

The young woman frowned and hoped for a somewhat better outcome.

Then, whom she didn't think to see, was-

Noel jumped out of the bushes and ran towards her- holding out his twin swords.

His head snapped to directions; "Where is he? Where is that mother of douches that destroyed my life?"

Soon after, Serah and Mog came in between the bushes.

Serah let out a breath and grabbed at her covered knees; "Hello...***huff***..Yoel..."

"Ku-" But the Moogle stopped midway in fear of another serious death threat from Noel.

"Well?" Noel faced her- eyebrows furrowed angrily; "Where is he?"

The silver haired woman placed a hand on her chin in thought; "Hmm..."

Noel tried to calm a bit by withdrawing his swords instead of rudely showing them off to the woman- he was after to kill her traveling companion, after all.

Yoel was cute, but eerie at times.

He wondered if if her steady tone of voice would ever change to high pitched...low pitched... He just couldn't imagine it to being anything emotional and lively(kind of like his tone of voice).

Serah and Mog stood by Noel's side.

"I just noticed..." Yuel started.

Noel and Serah listened intriguingly to the seeress.

Yuel looked at Noel; "Our names are practically the same."

Noel's eye twitched.

And he face-palmed- _twice._

Yuel turned and gave him the shoulder; "We could or could not be destined soul mates..."

And as she began to walk away (in the same manner in the **TGS "Despair" trailer**), Noel immediately held on to her shoulder; "Oh, no you don't! You're not going ANYWHERE!"

"You really don't want to be soul mates with Noel, kupo! He's a big jerk face! ..Kupo." Mog stated- already ignoring Noel's presence.

Noel shot his eyes open and arched his eyebrows to look at the Moogle; "What did you say?" He asked in a threatening-cool voice before stepping away from the woman and crossing his way towards Mog before Serah came along.

She stood protectively over the Moogle.

She laughed sheepishly; "I...uh.. I'm sure Mog didn't mean it."  
>She looked at Mog over her shoulder and shot it a death glare that reminded him of Serah's scary older sister; "Right?" She bit on her teeth as she asked.<p>

It shrieked; "SCARY! Kupo!" And it hid behind Yuel.

* * *

><p><strong>Valhalla <strong>

"...and I keep telling you not to let his scare tactic get to you. Its all a load of Chocobo poo." The woman kept throwing strategic advices to her Eidolon, whom he kept nodded agreeably to with utmost interest.

"That Bahamut is at pathetic as the next one, but you're Odin- a God." She clutched her hands dreamily.

**"WARRIOR GODDESS!"** His thunderous voice echoed from the skies.

Lightning and Odin immediately stood up and readied their blades.

"Great! Just when I promised myself to keep this city intact!" She cursed to herself as she waved her sword out.

"Caius!" She hissed out as she saw him nearing to the beach- standing on his Bahamut with a stern look on his face.

She nodded at Odin before he flew towards the Bahamut.

Caius jumped off and landed on his feet right across from the female warrior.

"Enough!" She ran towards him with her sword- not expecting him to hold out her sword with his hand instead of fighting back.

"It is time for you to rejoice." He exclaimed.

She arched an eyebrow; "The hell does that even mea-"

He kissed her!

And quite passionately, too!

She shot her eyes open.

'What the...?'

How did that happen?

She was standing there about to kill him before he pulled her towards him by her wrists.

And why is she just standing there?

He parted away; "Too shocked to react?"

He smirked triumphantly and took a few steps back- bowing elegantly.

"Next time, a new battle will commence." And he turned around and called out to his Bahamut- not once looking back at the bewildered Lightning- who's jaw was dropped out of shock and confusion.

Odin came back rushing to check up on his owner.

Lightning dropped on her knees; "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sequel, anyone? n.n Oh God.. Am I beat.. Well, I really hope you enjoyed this. I know its kinda odd.. But I just love Caius! ^o^ ***heart*** I'll probably be writing more fanfics featuring him. I love his voice, so I tried to make his interactions sound as much characterized as ever.. and LAWL at the "dry-crying" part. I love how he's all schoolboyishly inlove with Light without him realizing it. And Yuel is acting like a surrogate mother to him is just too hilarious.

I laughed my ass off as I typed up the part with Lightning sitting next to Odin by the beach- like best buddies, and all x'D

Lawl! Kudos to Mog for finally sticking up to Noel! X'D

Omg... so Caius finally did it! He kissed Lightning- Its payback, batch! D8 (recalls A Brief Respite) xD But I love Light. I think I characterized her well.

And you know how Snow tells Serah that she looks like Light when she's serious? I think that's what scared Mog XD

Anyway, I better get going..

Let me know of your thoughts and-

**R E V I E W !~** x"3


End file.
